Rain
by Electronic-Star
Summary: When a mission went wrong Hulk brought Natasha to a save place, where they wait for the rain to end.


**Rain**

Natasha looked to Bruce, who was still asleep. It was supposed to be an easy undercover mission, but it's been a trap. If she knew it earlier, she'd have asked Clint to come with her and not Bruce. Things escalated quickly and she couldn't protect Bruce. That lead him to hulk out and join her in battle. Actually she should be grateful, because without the Big Guy's help it would've been a lot tougher to get out of there. Because once they defeated everyone there the next squad arrived.

But before she could go back to the fight, Hulk just grabbed her and jumped off. And now they were somewhere in the ass-end of the world. Some forest to be exact and hide inside a cave. Once they're there and after checking that she's alright, Hulk crashed on the ground and slept. It took a minute or two for him to turn back to Bruce and in that time she did everything to call out to their team.

But the comms were dead. At least till the thunderstorm went by. Seeing that Bruce won't wake up anytime soon, she went out to the rain and look around to see if they're save. And to wash off the blood from her clothes.

Hulk probably knew exactly where he was going, because this place couldn't be saver for them. But it would probably take a while to get to the next town. Well, it's not like they could go anytime soon and when the comms still worked she could just ask Steve or Tony or whoever was available right now to pick them up.

When she came back to the cave Bruce was awake and was obviously worried about her. "Natasha, are you okay?" He asked her worried, while she just waved it off. "Sure. Don't worry."

"I didn't...you know...hurt you?"

"Are you kidding me? You dragged me away from a good fight to hide here." She said jokingly, before looking at the dark, cloudy sky. Nat didn't even have to look at him, to know he gave her the most confusing look when he asked her "Aren't you going to come in? You'll get sick if you stay in the rain."

"I don't get sick." She said and after another thunderbolt lit up the place, she closed her eyes and just felt the rain trickle on her face. Then she heard Bruce moving and going over to her into the rain. "Go back in, or you'll get sick." She said, before Bruce could say anything. Nat heard him chuckle as he stopped beside her. "I'm not getting sick."

Natasha always loved rain and especially thunder storms, even if they brought lots of bad memories with them. She learned to deal with them thought, since she couldn't change anything anyway. When she opened her eyes again and looked to Bruce, she saw that he's been staring at her probably the whole time. Even in this dim light she could still see him blushing, before looking away from her quickly.

He was such an adorable dork. "You know..." Began Natasha and looked back at the sky when another lightning bolt appeared. "I did most of my more dangerous mission at times like this. Rain and thunder's the assassin's best friend."

"I can imagine..." He mumbled and looked back to her. "That's why I just have bad memories when I think about this weather. Yet, I still love it."

"Maybe..." Said Bruce thoughtfully. "And I don't wanna sound smart-alecky or something, but maybe...you wish to wash the red out of our ledger like that?" The redhead thought about it for a few seconds and it did sound...logical. "I thought you're not that kind of doc, doc." She said instead teasingly and gave him a little smile.

"I'm not." He agreed and had to laugh. "But after having to listen to Tony's problems the whole time...I just...I wanted you to feel better." He shyly admitted, looking at her uncertainty. "I do feel better. Thanks." Her words made him smile and she returned it. Then she shifted closer to Bruce and half leaned on him, still watching the rain fall.

At the corner of her eyes she could see that his smile widened, before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, silently watching the storm unfold, before Bruce had to ruin the moment. "You sure you're okay?"

Natasha snorted and then went inside the cave. "What?" He asked and followed her in. "I told you, I'm fine." She said and sat down on the ground so that she could lean on the wall of rock behind her. Bruce sat down next to her, this time less shy than before. "Are you sure? I mean, you're not cold or something?"

"I'm Russian, I'm used to the cold." She simply answered and got a skeptical look from him. "Maybe a bit." She eventually admitted. "You don't happen to have a heater in that stretchy pants of yours?" Bruce laughed. "No, but I have something better." He said, before wrapping an arm around her again and pulling her closer. Nat had to admit, it was better. Bruce really was warm, maybe because of that gamma radiation. "It really is better." Natasha caught him off guard again by giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek, before snuggling up to him.

Now she wouldn't mind to wait a little longer and she was quite sure Bruce felt the same.


End file.
